21 The Month Of May
by BBaeyuki
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti berharap, meskipun ia tahu harapannya hanyalah sia sia. / cinta tidak akan membiarkanmu memilih kepada siapa kamu jatuh cinta. / Chanbaek - Gs / Baekyeol / Park Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun


**21The Mon'th of May**

 **Autrhor note :**

 **Sebagian besar cerita ini adalah cerita asli author. Author, ingin mengingatkan kalaian supaya menyiapkan waktu untuk membacanya, karena ini sangat panjang dan bahasanya mungkin terlalu bertele tele, maafkan jika typo muncul tanpa disadari, author hanyalah manusia biasa ya, hehe. Okey,**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengingatnya, ketika pertama kali aku mengingat bahwa aku menyukaimu. Hari itu adalah hari di mana hujan akhir bulan turun dengan manisnya, tidak deras dan juga tidak menyerupai rintikan. Aku hanya berdiri di bagian kanan halte dan menunggu hujan mulai berhenti turun dan aku bisa pulang dengan keadaan tetap kering entah kenapa hari ini mengingatkan ku dengan kamu .

Aku menyukai hujan, terkadang merasa sedih dan bahagia karenanya. Hujan adalah anugrah, setidaknya itulah yang di katakan ibuku ketika aku mengumpat hujan saat aku kecil. Aku sadar, hujan itu sangat cantik, aku menyukainya.

Hari itu adalah tanggal 27 November, bertepatan dengan hari pertama aku mulai berkeja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan percetakan. Dan hari ulang tahunmu. Dan di hari itu juga, aku melihat mu. Berlari di pinggir trotoar demi mempercepat melindungi dirimu dari tetesan air hujan. Aku terkaget ketika kau langsung masuk ke halte dan berdiri di sampingku, aku hanya menunduk malu ketika kau menatap ke arah ku.

Aku sangat ingat, saat itu kau sedikit menggigil akibat sebagian baju mu basah karena hujan, dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihatmu menggigil pelan dan menahan suara gertakan gigimu yang bergetar akibat dingin. Kau juga menggosokan kedua telapak tanganmu, berusaha agar kehangatan mengalir dari sana. Sesekali kau mengeluarkan umpatan kecil karena kesal bus yang kau tunggu belum juga sampai.

Saat ketika bus itu datang kau melirik ke arah ku, dan aku masih menundukakn wajahku malu. Kemudian kau menaiki bus itu, dan pergi begitu saja. Aku menangdang kepergian bus mu, menatapnya hingga bus itu hilang dari bias pandanganku. Dan saat itu juga aku tersadar bus tujuanku sudah datang dan dengan segerah aku menaikinya.

Aku pikir itu sangat berarti, itu adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengan kamu setelah sekian lama. Sejak hari itu, aku selalu berandai andai supaya bisa bertemu dengan kamu lagi. Tapi sepertinya tuhan tidak mengizinkan kita untuk bertemu kembali dan selangkah lebih dekat sama sepeti dulu.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja, aku sampai lupa bagaimana kita bisa bertemu, hingga akhirnya aku bisa melupakan hari dimana aku bertemu dengan mu. Ada waktu ketika hari dimana aku mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanku, dan aku berniat berlibur untuk sementara.

Itu adalah malam kamis, tepat pukul tujuh malam. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah minimarket menikmati sekotak susu UHT yang sangat aku sukai, -meskipun minuman isotonik dan eskrim masih di urutan teratas- malam itu adalah malam terakhir dari seminggu liburku untuk cuti. Dan malam itu juga aku bertemu denganmu lagi, meskipun aku merasa ada yang berbeda dan aku rasa perbedaan itu terletak di model rambut mu yang baru. Aku hanya memeperhatikanmu, aku melihat kau membeli benerapa makanan ringan dan satu botol air mineral.

Aku kembali menyembunyikan wajahku ketika aku tertangkap sendang memperhatikanmu, aku melihat kau terkekeh kecil melihat ku. Aku sempat berfikir fikir apa kamu mengingatku?.

Dan aku sangat gugup ketika kau berjalan mendekatiku setelah kau membayar semua belanjaanmu. Aku sangat berharap kau duduk di hadapanku, sekedar berandai andai. Setidaknya aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Tapi aku juga berharap kau tidak datang menghampiriku ataupun duduk di sebelahku, karena aku sangat gugup hanya untuk menatapmu langsung.

Suara kursi ditarik mulai terdengar, aku menghisap susu UHT ku perlahan untuk menghilangkan kegugupankku, dan mencoba mengangkat wajahku. Dan aku menatapmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, sontak wajahku terasa panas. Sepertinya memerah.

"Aku boleh duduk ya" ujarmu, kemudian tersenyum masem. Aku mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kantong belanjaannya singkat.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" kamu berkata dengan nada seperti menebak nebak. Aku gugup untuk menjawabnya. Aku sedikit sedih mendengar perkataanmu. Apakah kau benar benar lupa?

"Aku tidak tau" jawabku jujur. Aku benar benar tidak tau, mungkin saja dia laki laki yang berbeda hanya saja sangat mirip dengan bahkan lupa bagaimana wajah orang yang sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya merasa aku pernah melihatmu, sudah lama sekali" Tambahku, suaraku pasti terdengar sangat gugup. Aku jadi malu lagi kan. Sedikit mengusir kesedihan yang selama ini aku pendam. Aku melihat kamu terkekeh lagi. Aku hanya menunduk dalam, aku sangat malu.

Jantungku berdebar melihatmu terkekeh pelan. Aku diam diam tersenyum. Entah mengapa aku merasa kembali seperti diriku yang dulu.

"Aku juga merasa pernah bertemu dengan kamu sebelumnya" aku melihat kamu tersenyum lagi, aku benar benar menyukai senyum itu. Aku sedikit tersenyum sedih mendengarnya, aku fikir kamu benar benar lupa. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat mendengar pengakuanmu.

\- Flas Back -

Aku duduk di bangku kelas barisan nomer dua dari depan, memperhatikan anak kelas yang masih sibuk bercanda sambil menunggu bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku juga menunggu, terkadang juga ikut tertawa mendengar bualan aneh mereka.

Sesekali aku melihat jendela kelas dan melihat anak anak yang baru datang, terkadang merasa lelah karena itu. Tapi juga sangat penasaran, Kenapa. Kenapa kamu juga belum datang, padahal bel sekolah sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

Aku terkaget ketika salah satu teman sekelasku bernama Yifan mengagetkan ku ketika aku masih focus memperhatikan jendela, dan mulai mengajakku mengobrol. Aku pun mau tidak mau mengikuti pembicaraannya. Yifan adalah teman sekelas yang cukup dekat denganku, aku sering memanggilnya Kris, bermaksud menggodanya. Yifan adalah teman dari orang yang aku tunggu sekarang. Dia orang yang baik, dan perhatian meskipun terkadang teman sekalasku menganggap ia adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan tidak peka dengan situasi. Tapi dia adalah ketua kelas yang baik -menurutku.

Karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan Yifan aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kamu sudah masuk ke kelas, dan diduk di bangkumu. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat kamu sudah datang, setidaknya kamu tidak telat seperti biasa.

Aku mulai focus memperhatikan mu dan mulai mengabaikan Yifan yang sedang berbicara dengan ku. Yifan mengacak surai coklatku menyadarinya. Dan mulai mengejekku dengan bualan yang biasa dia hanya mengerucutkan bibir ku mendengarnya, Yifan selalu saja seperti itu.

Aku selalu menatap ke arahmu, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku barangkali lima menit dari mu. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, sejak pertama kali melihatmu duduk di bangku pojokan bagian kiri kelas, dan melihat wajah kamu yang tegas. Aku menyukaimu.

Aku mengagumi diam diam semua tentang kamu, aku fikir itu hal yang wajar karena aku menyukaimu. Senyummu, tingkah lakumu, ketegasanmu, semua tentang kamu yang aku fikir sangat mengagumkan dan tentunya aku sangat menyukai semua itu.

Ada saatnya, saat di mana aku mengetahui namamu dan saat itu juga aku mengetahui kau mempunyai seseorang juga saat itu. Aku hanya diam, karena aku hanya menyukaimu tidak lebih. Yang aku fikirkan, aku jauh lebih beruntung hanya dengan bisa menghabiskan waktu sekolah yang sebelumnya ku anggap sangat membosankan jadi sangat berarti hanya dengan memandangmu. Aku tidak tahu betapa aku menyukaimu.

Terkadang aku bertanya tanya bagaimana cara mengghilangkan perasaan ini, karena sepertinya aku mulai lelah dan terkadang juga merasa sakit karenanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Perasaan itu selalu saja datang ketika melihatmu barangkali hanya untuk satu kedipan mata.

Ibuku bilang, Cinta tidak akan membiarkan kita memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Karena itu aku hanya menerima perasaan ini dan mencoba menutupinya diam diam dari semua orang. Termasuk kamu.

Aku sangat menyukai kamu ketika kamu sudah memainkan gitar mu, aku merasa beruntung karena kamu sering menyuruhku menyanyi dan mengikuti irama dari permainanmu. Aku tidak tahu, perasaan itu semakin kuat ketika kamu semakin dekat dengan ku. Tapi aku tetap meyakinkan diriku bahwa kamu sudah mempunyai seseorang di sana. Jadi aku harus membuang jauh jauh harapan itu dari kamu. Aku juga harus sadar diri, aku jauh dari kata wanita yang sempurna dan cantik, sehingga sangat tidak pantas hanya untuk bersamamu.

Cinta itu adalah jantung yang berdebar debar, dan aku merasakannya ketika bersamamu. Aku mengakuinya, tapi hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Kita itu semu. Ketika aku berbicara denganmu, terkadang kita tidak akan saling setuju dan selalu berselisih. Tapi aku selalu menyukai suara ketika kamu menentangku ataupun memarahiku. Tidak jarang kita berselisih pandang, dan tidak jarang juga kamu mengalah untukku. Aku merasa kamu seperti memberikan perhatian kepadaku.

Terkadang juga kamu memarahi orang orang yang sering menggangguku di kelas, aku sangat senang melihat itu. Aku merasa kamu menyukaiku, karena kamu tidak melakukan itu kepada wanita yang lain kecuali kepadaku saat di kelas. Kamu juga menuruti semua perkataanku dan semua perhatianku. Aku sangat bahagia ketika kamu mengucapkan 'terimakasih' atau 'Thank's' dengan gaya bicaramu.

Kamu juga sering menggodaku bersama dengan temanmu Yifan, dan itu juga menambah membuat jantungku berdebar debar.

Tapi ketika aku menyadarinya Kamu sudah mempunyai seseorang yang jauh lebih sepesial dariku saat itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi wanita jahat hingga berperan sebagai penghancur hubunganmu, yang mungkin saja membuatmu bahagia selama ini.

Aku akan bahagia jika kamu juga bahagia. Bukankan perasaan ini sebodoh itu? Haha, aku jadi geli sendiri.

Saat aku sadar akan hal itu, aku mencoba menjauh darimu, aku mencoba untuk melupakan semua persaan dimana aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencoba membuatmu selalu marah padaku, melakukan tingkah bodoh agar kau tidak mengenaliku, memarahimu jika kau melakukan hal apapun.

Tapi aku kembali goyah ketika aku mengetahui dengan sendirinya jika kau sudah tidak mempunyai lagi hubungan dengan seseorang yang selama ini menjadi orang yang spesial itu.

Aku bahagia, tapi juga berfikir kenapa mereka harus berakhir. Apa karena aku? Tapi itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Tapi setelah aku mencari cari aku mengetahui, bahwa wanita yang kau anggap sebagai kekasihmu itu telah berpaling kepada lelaki lain, dan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak tahu betapa hancurnya kamu ketika kamu mengetahuinya. Seharusnya aku mengetahuinya lebih awal dan mencoba menghiburmu. Pantas saja aku milihat kau sedikit berubah akhir akhir ini.

Tapi aku fikir lebih baik aku membiarkanmu untuk sendirian untuk sekarang, setidaknya menghilangkan perasaan yang mungkin menykitkan bagimu. Karena aku yakin, sebuah penghianatan apalagi sebuah cinta pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Seseorang berkata padaku, kamu menyukaiku. Kamu selalu memperhatikan semua hal yang ku lakukan di kelas, kamu selalu menatapku saat aku tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku tidak tahu akan semua itu, aku menyadarinya sedikit demi sedikit ketika kamu sering tertangkap basah memandangiku dari kejauhan. Kenapa kamu terlambat? Kenapa kamu baru menunjukannya sekarang. Karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk semua ini. Dan kenapa kamu hanya mempertanyakan kepadaku hal yang serius jika kita hanya berdua?

Tapi aku harus menyerah. Aku mengetahui hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan, hampir sebagian anak kelas perempuan menyukaimu. Dan mereka bilang bahwa mereka tidak menyukai ketika aku dekat dengan ku. Aku hanya mampu menghelah nafas menghadapinya.

Aku salah. Aku salah telah jatuh cinta kepada kamu, yang jelas jelas jauh di atasku. Aku salah selama ini selalu mengikutimu, selalu tersenyum menghadapimu, selalu mencari perhatianmu.

Aku mengakui, aku bahagia dengan putusnya hubunganmu dengan seseorang yang kau anggap kekasihmu selama ini. Kim Hyejin, dia wanita cantik dan sempurna sama sepertimu. Tapi aku takut, aku tidak menyadari betapa banyak wanita lain yang juga menyukaimu jauh lebih cantik dan menawan daripadaku. Aku tidak takut dengan mereka, aku mungkin bisa saja mengambil mu ataupun mengalahkan mereka. Tapi, aku bukan orang bodoh seperti mereka. Berjuang agar cintanya tebalaskan dengan melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu.

Ada saat kita hanya berdua, dengan gitar kesayanganmu dan kita mulai bernyanyi. Aku sangat gugup ketika hanya berdua denganmu, tapi tidak tahu kenapa kau sepertinya lebih menyukai ketika kita hanya berdua, kau juga lebih sering menggodaku ketika hanya berdua. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu. Dan usaha untuk melupakanmu hanya sia sia.

Aku sering bergidik ngeri ketika kau memainkan gitar mu seperti orang yang mau menghancurkannya, apakah sesemangat itu saat bersama gitar? Oh ya, kamu pernah menunjukan sebuah lagu yang kamu cipatakan kepadaku.

Saat itu adalah pelajaran Bahasa, aku tengah focus pada pelajaran dan memperhatikan guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran, kamu duduk tepat di sebelahku hanya saja kita terpisah di antara barisan bangku. Kamu berdeham pelan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku yang hanya focus kepada guru yang sedang mengajar hingga aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahmu, dan aku terkaget dengan kertas yang kau tunjukan kepadaku dengan uluran tanganmu hingga hampir tepat di hadapanku ketika menoleh. Kau mengisyaratkan untuk aku agar membacanya, dan tentu saja aku membacanya. Aku sempat bertanya ini apa, apa ini lagu mu. Dan kau menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. Aku langsung antusias membacanya.

Dan aku langsung sedikit tersipu membacanya, dan merespon 'lagumu bagus, aku menyukainya' kamu hanya tersenyum singkat dan tulus untuk ku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat membacanya, dan bertambah lagi ketika kamu mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait. Lagu buatannya adalah lagu yang mengisahkan tentang lagi laki yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Hari itu adalah jam pelajaran seni, dan guru kesenian sedang berhalangan hadir. Jadi kami anak sekelas hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain di kelas. Dan tentu saja kamu dengan gitarmu, dan kita hanya berdua. Sedangkan Yifan membawa gitarnya ke tengah kelas dan mengajak anak anak perempuan menyanyi, Yifan memang seperti itu, lelaki genit. Sangat suka dikelilingi para wanita.

Kau hanya bermain gitar denganku, dan menyanyilkan lagu ciptaanmu sendiri. Aku menyukainya, hingga anak perempuan dan Yifan menegur kita agar kita bergabung dengan mereka. Dan kau tidak mau, kau memilih kita hanya berdua.

Kamu bukan lelaki pintar, kamu juga terkadang bertingkah idiot di hadapan anak kelas. Dan terkadang sangat sangat terlihat bodoh. Kamu juga pemalas, tapi kamu sangat beruntung karena tidak pernah guru marah dengan sifat malasmu itu. Ataupun jika kamu bolos pelajaran, kamu tidak sampai dimarahi guru. Itu sangat beruntung.

Aku adalah korban bully di kelas, itupun karena kamu. Dan saat kejadian bully itu menjadi puncak, kamu malah mulai menjauhiku. Jauh sekali hingga aku merindukan momen ketika kita bersama. Aku fikir kamu salah faham, mungkin kamu fikir aku yang salah dan yang bodoh. Tapi aku tidak salah apapun disini. Aku hanya anak sekolah biasa, kerjaanku hanya diam dan memperhatikan guru, menaati peraturan sekolah dan lain lain. Ya, seperti murid biasa.

Dari situ kita mulai jauh, kamu bahkan tidak pernah lagi memperhatikan ku, aku merasa kecewa. Aku benar benar merasa cinta ku ini tidak pernah terbalaskan, maupun kamu. Kamu tidak pernah tahu akan perasaan ini.

Ini adalah hari rabu, dua bulan setelah kamu sama sekali tidak menegur ataupun memperhatikanku, aku tetap memperhatikanmu selama itu, aku tetap menunggumu pagi pagi, menunggu kamu datang ke kelas. Selalu menatapmu, dan mengingat setiap hal yang kamu lakukan. Ketika pulang sekolah melihatmu hingga kamu keluar dari gerbang, atau sekedar melihatmu dari kejauhan.

Hari rabu itu kebetulah adalah hari dimana pengumuman hasil Try Out kami di umumkan melalui papan pengumuman. Aku sangat senang peringkatku berada di posisi aman, aku juga mencari namamu. Sedikit bergumam, meskipun sangat sulit karena harus membelah lautan sedikit kecewa ketika kamu lagi lagi di peringkat ratusan. Dan saat itu juga aku melihatmu tengah duduk di bangku bawah pohon dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku sedikit berfikir, haruskah aku menegurmu? Karena saat itu adalah jam pulang sekolah jadi tidak ada anak kelas yang melihat. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menghampiri kamu dan sedikit bertanya.

Kamu masih menunjukan wajah dinginmu ketika aku memanggilmu, aku benar benar tidak tahu kenapa kamu berubah sejauh ini. Dengan keyakinan di hatiku aku mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanyaku, kamu menatapku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu sendiri?" Aku tersenyum kikuk merespon pertanyaannnya.

"Oh ya, kamu peringkat berapa? Sudah melihat papan pengumuman?" Tanyaku, aku tahu kamu peringkat berapa. kamu melirik gerombolan manusia di ujung sana. Dan menghebuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Belum," aku tahu dia bohong. Jelas jelas tadi aku melihatnya ketika dia mau pergi dari sana.

Aku benar benar ingin bertanya kenapa dia menjauhi aku selama ini. Apa kamu membenciku? Tapi aku terlalu malu hanya untuk bertanya.

"Kamu tau aku peringkat berapa? Aku masuk duapuluh besar." Dia sedikit tersenyum melihatku tertawa bahagia. "

Kamu tidak mau mengucapkan selamat?" Aku cemberut. Kulihat dia mulai tersenyum seperti dulu. Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya, setidaknya aku bisa mengobati rasa rinduku

Kemudian kamu mengucapkan selamat, aku hanya tertawa menyombongkan diriku.

"Oh ya, aku tahu kamu berada di peringkat mana yang pasti itu jauh di bawahku. Aku melihat peringkatmu tadi" jelasku kemudian memberitahu kepadanya.

"Sepertinya nama aku yang paling kamu cari ya?" Aku kaget mendengarnya, aku merasa wajahku memanas, pasti memerah. Dengan cepet aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, A-aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya" balasku cepat pasti ketara sekali aku gugup.

"Sungguh benar benar tidak?" Kamu meyakinkanku dengan sedikit menyeringai. Aku mengiyakannya dengan cepat. Berkali kali kamu meyakinkanku hingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi, pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Malu sekali.

Setelah hari dimana aku menegurmu, semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Kamu kembali dingin. Hanya saja tidak sedingin seperti dua bulan belakangan ini. Aku senang, setidaknya kamu mulai mencair.

Aku masih memandangnya, melihatnya dari kejauhan mengagumi setiap hal yang kamu lakukan. Aku juga terkadang menangkau kamu yang diam diam melihatku dari kejauhan.

Sesungguhnya Aku tidak terlalu berharap lagi tentang semua perasaan yang tidak terbalaskan ini. Aku hanya memilih diam, dan memaksakan diriku agar tidak pernah melihat ataupun memandangmu. Aku hanya tidak mau hatiku tergores lagi hanya dengan mengingat bahwa semua perasaan cinta ku ini hanyalah sia sia.

\- Hari kenaikan kelas -

Aku sangat gugup, setiap saat mau mengambil rapot ataupun menunggu hal yang sangat penting bagi masadepanku. Aku takut aku mendapat peringkat yang jauh.

Tapi rasa gugup itu hilang ketika namaku di panggil ke barisan sepuluh besar kelas, sungguh bahagia. Aku juga melihat kamu tersenyum tipis melihatku yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Sayangnya kamu tidak masuk sepuluh besar sama sepertiku.

Ini adalah hari terakhir kami satu kelas, sebelum kami mendapatkan kelas yang baru di kelas sebelas. Anak kelas mengajukan ide untuk kami makan bersama di sebuah restoran, dan tetusaja aku sangat mau mengikutinya. Ini adalah hari terakhir kenersamaaanku untuk kelas sepuluh.

Kami makan di sebuah tempat makan di salahsatu mall di kotaku. Pulang sekolah kami langsung menuju kesini. Aku sangat berharap kamu bisa melihatku untuk sekarang, barang tidak untuk hari terakhir kita bersama.

Pada saat makan, anak anak banyak yang bercerita tentang kejadian yang terjadi di kelas. Kami tertawa tawa mengingatnya, aku hanya menunduk malu ketika Jongdae dan Yifan menceritakan tentangku, aku sangat malu. Mereka mulai membahas satu persatu semua hal dari setiap individu. Dan aku sangat menikmati acara ini. Kami sering tertawa terbahat bahak mendengar penuturan Jongin Dan Jongdae dua rival di kelas, dan ketika Tao memarahi mereka dan mereka langsung ketakutan, Tao yang menyadari itu langsung tertawa dan membuat beberapa lelucon. Tao adalah teman dekatku selain Yifan di kelas, aku juga dekat dengan Kyungsoo, dia adalah teman satu bangku Tao.

Saat anak kelas menceritakan tentang kamu, mereka membawa namaku di dalamnya. Aku menunduk malu mendengarnya. Kenapa mereka membahas masa lalu ketika kami masih dekat, padahal kami sudah tidak dekat seperti dulu.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, dan di hadapanku ada kamu yang tengah bercanda dengan Yifan karena saat ini kami tengah bercerita tentang raja kelas kami -Yifan yang menganggap bahwa dia adalah seorang raja- yaitu Yifan.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana" aku tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat. Kyungsoo mengacak suraiku yang sudah melewati bahu.

"Habis ini adalah giliranmu, apa yang mau di ceritakan?" Aku menggigit bibirku singkat. Aku juga bingung mau bercerita seperti apa. Tapi Kyungsoo bilang bahwa dia akan membantuku, aku mengucapkan terimakasih untuk itu.

"Biar aku yang bercerita!" Lantang Yifan, aku melotot ke arahnya, dia mau apa?

"Dia adalah adikku, adik kecil yang selalu kecil." Yifan tertawa keras.

"Dia sangat ingin mendaki gunung dengan ku, dan sangat menuyukai eskrim, minuman isotonik, dan susu UHT." Aku melihat Sehun yang bersorak mendengar cerita Yifan. Kenapa yifan menceritakan semuanya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu mendengarnya.

"Dia itu sosok yang perhatian. Dia selalu memperhatikan semua prilaku kita di kelas." Lanjutnya, sepertinya aku harus menghentikannya.

"Um, aku memang seperti itu, Yifan kamu bisa tidak mengumbar ngumbar lagi kan?" Tanyaku tegas Sehun besorak lagi ketika mendengar aku berbicara, kenapa dengan anak itu.

"Oh Sehun kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku, sehun kemudian berdiri.

"Kakak, aku tidak pernah mengetahui apapun tentangmu. Jadi aku sangat bahagia ketika mendengar Yifan bercerita" jelasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sikat. Tunggu dia memanggilku kakak, oh aku lupa dia adalah yang paling muda di kelas.

"Kakak mau bercerita lagi?"

"Baiklah, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu mau bercerita apa. Aku hanya menyukai kelas ini, meskipun dulu pernah membuat masalah dan mencari masalah di kelas. Tapi aku sangat ingat kelas ini, kelas yang sanagat aneh. Aku banyak mendapatkan pengalaman di sini, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua. Kurasa hanya itu ceritaku" aku melihat mata sehun berbinar melihat aku berbicar.

Aku kaget sekali ketika melihat seseorang tengah melempar sendok ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai jidat Sehun. Hingga Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

"KAKAK!" bentaknya, aku melihat ke arah orang yang melempar sendok itu. Dan kaget ternyata yang melakukan itu adalah kamu, kenapa kamu melemparinya seperti itu. Apa Sehun berbuat salah dengan menatapku?

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya? Lihat jidatnya sampai memerah!" Marahku, ya tuhan Sehun yang malang. Kamu hanya memandangku singkat dengan pandangan dingin kemudian mengalihkan pandanganmu.

"Kau yang kenapa?" Aku menatapnya bingung, kenapa berbalik tanya? Oh tuhan dia ini maunya apa. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan pergi dari hadapannya dan menuju Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa apa Sehun?" Aku bertanya, Sehun menyengir seperti anak limatahun aku meniup jidatnya lembut. Sehun bilang dia baik baik saja dan dia bilang aku harus duduk kembali. Ketika mau duduk aku menatapmu sengit, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku marah. Kenapa dia berulah lagi.

Karena kejadian barusan aku jadi merasa sangat canggung dengan anak kelas, jadi aku fikir aku harus pergi sebentar untuk mencairkan suasana dia sana. Kenapa kamu melakukan itu sih, padahal aku sudah hampir berhasil melupakan bagai baca caramu memarahi orang yang mau mendekatiku

Aku meminta izin kepada Yifan untuk kekamar kecil, Yifan yang menyadari maksudku langsung menagguk mengiyakan. Yifan yang baik, kau teman terbaik ku Kris.

Saat di kamar mandi aku melihat pantulan wajahku di wastafel. Aku sedang berfikir, kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini. Kenapa semua menjadi semakin sakit semakin aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini. Kenapa kamu selalu melakukan semua hal yang mampu membuat aku jatuh lagi dan lagi.

Mataku kembali berlinang, aku semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Kamu selalu saja tidak peka, kamu itu suka aku juga atau tidak sih. Aku sangat sakit hanya merasakannya sendiri. Air mataku jatuh. dengan cepat aku menghapusnya dengan tissu di tas sekolahku, mencoba menghapus setiap jejak yang di tinggalkannya.

Aku keluar dari toilet, kemudian berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi. Munglin tidak ada orang yang mau melewati waktunya hanya dengan melewati koridor ini, karena itu koridor ini sangat sepi. Di arah belokan aku melihat seseorang berdiri, aku dak tahu dia siapa. Yang pasti dia tinggi dan setelah aku perhatikan ternyata itu kamu. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan menunduk sembari menjalan, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahku agar kamu tidak menyadarinya.

"Baekhyun" panggilmu, aku menghentikan langkahku. Kamu memanggil namaku, aku diam sepertinya kamu marah. Jarang sekali kamu memanggil namaku begitu. Aku hanya berdiri di depanmu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kamu berjalan mendekat, bodohnya jantungku kembali berdebar debar.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanyamu, aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi. Tapi sebuah tangan menghalangiku, tangan mu menempel di dinding menghalangiku untuk pergi. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapmu yang jauh lebih tinggi dari ku sehingga memaksaku untuk mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku bertanya Baek" lanjutmu suara mu terdengar lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Aku melihat matamu berlinang, kamu kenapa? Apa kamu merasa sakit karena aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku menunduk takut.

"Chanyeol, Kamu kenapa begini?" tanyaku aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis. Aku melihat matamu, tersirat seuah kelelahan di dalamnya. Aku juga takut untuk menatapnya.

"Chanyeol, jangan melakukan ini. Aku tidak mau anak kelas melihat" jelas ku takut. Chanyeol mengubah tatapannya penuh amarah.

"Memang jika melihat, mereka mau apa?" Tanyanya. Aku kembali menunduk dalam. Aku bisa mencium harum badannya dari jarak sedekat ini, aku menyukai aromanya yang maskulin tetapi sangat lembut.

"Baekhyun, kamu kenapa?" Dia kembali bertanya, apa yang harus aku jawab. dia bertanya tentang apa sih. Kenapa tiba tiba menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa apa kok, haha. Kamu yang aneh Chanyeol" aku tertawa di akhir kalimatku. Kamu terlihat marah mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan selama ini, kenapa kamu selalu seperti ini?!" Aku menggigit bibirku takut mendengar bentakannya di akhir kalimat

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?!" Balasku berteriak, kamu terlihat kagek mendengarnya. Aku memang tidak pernah berteriak kepadanya.

"Jangan mmembuat permainan lagi Baek, kamu." Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. Kemudian menurunkan tangannya yang menghalangi jalanku sebelumnya.

"Kamu jangan membuat diri kamu seperti ini lagi. Kenapa kamu jadi begini hu? Kamu terlihat menyedihkan dengan melakukan semua ini. Apa yang kamu fikirkan hingga kamu melakukan semuanya? Menjauhiku? Kamu takut dengan omongan anak kelas? Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi Baek." Jelasmu panjang lebar, aku menunduk menahan tangis. Kenapa kamu tahu? Kenapa kamu bisa berfikir seperti itu? Aku menatap mata mu. Mataku sudah penuh dengan ari mata, dan jatuh perlahan mengalir di pipiku. Aku menangis lagi.

"Maafkan Aku Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mengulanginya kembali" jawabku kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak akan menoleh ke belakang, sekalipun kamu memanggilku.

Kamu jauh Chanyeol. Kamu sangat jauh untuk aku gapai. Itu seharusnya yang aku bilang.

-Hari Penentuan Kelas Baru -

Dua minggu liburan sekolah telah berakhir. Selama liburan aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama sahabatku Luhan, mungkin kalian belum mengenalnya. Dia adalah sahabat karibku, sahabat yang mengetahui semua tentangku.

Hari masuk sekolah adalah hari senin. Kami anak anak yang telah naik kelas sebelas di kumpulkan di lapangan sekolah untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang akan kami masuki atau yang kami dapat. Aku sanagt berharap dapat masuk kelas jurusan ips dua lagi, karena berada di kelas pertama pasti akan membosankan.

Pengumuman namapun di umumkan. Dan aku tidak masuk kelas sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku masuk kelas ips satu, untungnya Yifan satu kelas dengan ku. Setidaknya aku mempunyai teman yang aku kenal. Aku berteriak ketika mengetahui tao juga satu kelas dengan ku. Kelas yang baru.

Yang aku dengar kamu masuk kelas ips tiga, aku tidak pernah berfikir kita akan satu kelas lagi. Otu jauh sekali kemungkinannya. Aku masih menyukaimu, setelah kejadian di koridor kamu jadi berubah. Kau jadi lebih terang terangan denga semuanya, aku sempat berfikir. Apa alasan kamu melakukannya, apa kamu juga menyukaiku? Ketika aku berfikir begitu aku langsung membuangnya jauh jauh. Itu tidak mungkin.

Kelas sebelas adalah waktu dimana kebebasan masa Sekolah Menengah Atas ada di tangan kita. Kita mempunyai adik kelas dan kakak kelas, kita juga tidak harus terlalu focus dengan pelajaran. Ini adalah waktu kebebasan

Sayangnya aku hanya ingin memfokuskan di belajar. Terkadang aku diam diam masih mengagumimu, atau lebih tepatnya masih menyukai kamu. Setiap jam pelajaran olahragamu berlangsung aku selalu melihat kegiatanmu dari kelasku melalui jendela kelas, melihatmu berlari dan melakukan olahraga yang lainnya. Aku tahu kamu menyukai olahraga, kamu menyukai musik, kamu suka film Fast And Forius. Kau suka baju dengan gaya casual, kamu suka jalan jalan. Tapi kamu gampang sakit. Kamu sering terkena flu hanya karena kelelahan.

Meskipun sekarang tidak bisa memandangmu seharian seperti dulu, setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu.

Setiap jam istrahat aku seing melihatmu di kantin, aku tidak pernah ke kantin aku hanya sesekali datang. Karena aku membawa bekal dari rumah. Terkadang kita berpapasan, dan aku hanya bisa menunduk malu jika bertemu denganmu.

Setiap hari selalu seperti itu, tidak ada yang berani menegur satu sama lain. Baik aku, ataupun kamu. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Yang aku tau, aku masih bisa menyukai kamu.

Hari itu Yifan menanyakan tentang mendaki gunung yang selalu aku bicarakan dengannya, dengan antusias tentusaja aku meresponnya dengan baik. Mendaki gunung adalah cita citaku dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Yifan bilang kami akan mendaki saat liburan semester pertama, karena hanya pada saat itu kami libur panjang. Yifan juga sempat menyampaikan bahwa dia akan mengajak yang lainnya, termaksuk Chanyeol.

Aku sontak menanyakan kenapa harus mengajak Chanyeol, meskipun aku menyukai saat mengetahuinya. Yifan bilang Chanyeol tahu semua tentang keinginanku, jadi dia mau saja saat Yifan mengajaknya mendaki gunung. Aku fikir itu hal yang bagus. Mungkin saja kami bisa kembali akrab seperti dulu.

-Kamu itu memang angin bagiku, sangat sulit untuk mengumpulkannya. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu setidaknya itu adalah alasan kenapa aku harus berjuang.-

\- Pulang sekolah, Sabtu 21 November -

Aku berdiri di bagian kiri gerbang sekolah. Aku tengah menunggu hujan reda dan aku bisa pulang. Hujan akhir bulan memang selalu seperti ini, datang mendadak sialnya aku tidak membawa payung kuningku. Aku menghelah nafasku untuk yang kesekiankalinya. Jujur saja, ini melelahkan.

Ketika melihat hujan, aku langsung ingat dengan Luhan. Kami sering sekali hujan hujanan saat pulang sekolah, terkadang jika tidak membawa payung kami menggunakan almamater sekolah untuk berteduh dan tertawa bersama. Luhan juga sangat menyukai hujan, karena itu aku juga menyukainya.

Luhan bilang hujan itu sama seperti cinta, mereka memiliki dua sisi yaitu suka dan duka. Hujan dan cinta sangat mirip bukan.

Satu persatu anak anak dari gedung sekolah keluar dan pulang dengan payung mereka masing masing, luhan sudah pulang lebih dulu dariku itu karena aku mempunyai jadwal les tambahan di sekolah. Teman teman yang mengenalku berpamit dan memberi salam kepadaku, aku tersenyum dan membalas salam mereka. Mereka beruntung sekali membawa payung. Apakah tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau menawarkan payungnya kepa-

"Kenapa berdiri sendirian?"

-Daku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan kaget ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri di sebelahku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajakku berbicara semenjak kami kelas sebelas. Aku menunduk sejenak, mencoba menghilangkan rona merah dipipiku karena malu. Kemudian mengaangkat wajahku menatap lagit yang sangat mendung dan gelap, mengisyaratkan aku tengah menunggu hujan berhenti.

"kenapa belum pulang?" Tanyanya lagi. Apa dia tidak mengerti dengan isyaratku?aku berdeham sebentar.

"Hujannya belum berhenti, aku tidak mungkin basah basahan." Balasku, ku lihat kamu tengah berfikir. Aku menunduk lagi, menatap ujung sepatuku yang sedikit basah akibat percikan air hujan.

"Bukanya kamu punya payung?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng singkat. Kenapa dia bertanya terus.

"Aku lupa membawanya, akhir akhir ini aku sedikit ceroboh." Jawabku jujur. Kamu mencebik pelan. Apa kamu marah, oh itu tidak mungkin.

"Kamu yakin ingin ikut mendaki gunung?" Tanyanya hati hati. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya sinis.

"Tentu saja! Kamu meragukan aku ya?!" Galak ku. Ku lihat dia sedikit terkekeh. Ayolah berhenti mengejekku Chanyeol.

"Memang kamu mau apa di atas sana? Nanti juga pingsan di tengah perjalanan." Chanyeol selalu saja seperti ini, meragukan kekuatanku.

"Memang kamu fikir aku selemah itu? Aku bisa kok" balasku cemberut. Aku melihat kamu tertawa, oh tuhan masih sama seperti dulu.

Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dan itu payung berwarna biru muda.

"Kamu mau pulang?" Tanyanya aku mengangguk singkat.

"Pakailah ini, aku membawa motor" ujarnya. Lalu mengulurkan payung yang ia keluarkan tadi, aku menerimanya.

"Aku duluan ya! Kamu langsung pulang." Aku masih diam, Chanyeol telah berlari menerobos hujan. Dia kenapa seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin menangis sangking bahagianya.

"Hati hati Chanyeol!" Teriakku, dia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Sekarang aku akan menyukai hujan bukan hanya karena Luhan, aku juga akan menyukainya karenamu Chanyeol. Dan ketika aku melihat hujan aku juga akan mengingat Chanyeol bukan hanya Luhan.

Besok adalah hari dimana aku akan mendaki gunung di tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh Yifan. Yifan bilang gunungnya adalah gunung biasa hingga aku tidak mungkin akan kesulitan mendakinya nanti. Yifan memang lelaki yang baik, dia seperti kakak ku sendiri. Jauh berbeda dengan BaekBum yang menyebalkan itu.

Yifan bilang aku hanya perlu membawa pakaian ganti dan jaket yang tebal, yifan juga bilang aku harus membawa obat obatan agar jika nanti salah satu diantara kami ada yang sakit tiba tiba itu tidak akan menyusahkan Yifan. Aku sebenarnya takut berangkat dengan Yifan. Aku takut nanti hanya bisa menyusahkan mereka saja, terutama Chanyeol dan Yifan.

Sebelumnya Luhan harusnya ikut denganku, tapi karena sekarang dia tengan flu akibat hujan hujanan aku melarangnya dengan keras untuk ikut.

Pagi pagi sekali yifan sudah menjemputku di depan rumah, dia membawa mobilnya. Tentu saja Yifan itu lelaki tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Sangat sempurna. Aku bertanya tanya kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta kepada dia saja bukan kepada kamu. Aku kembali mengingat pesan ibuku.

Cinta tidak akan pernah membiarkan kita memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta.

Setelah aku dan Yifan berpamitan kepada orangtuaku, aku dan Yifan pun berangkat. Aku sedikit gugup, karena ini adalah pertamakalinya aku pergi dengan Chanyeol untuk perjalanan yang jauh. Yifan bilang sebelum pergi kami harus kerumah Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya tersenyum masem saat melihat ibu Chanyeol menyambut kami, dia sangat cantik.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol tersenyum ramah. Ia sepertinya tidak mengenalku. Aku tersenyum malu lagi ke arahnya. Aku menyenggol lengan Yifan meminta tolong, ya ampun betapa gugupnya aku.

"Apa ini kekasihmu Yifan?" tanya ibu Chanyeol. Yifan dengan cepat menggeleng, Yifan adalah kekasih Tao. Bisa mati jika Tao mengetahui ini.

"Tidak bibi, ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia teman ku dan Chanyeol, dia anak yang manis bukan?" Yifan memperkenalkan ku kepada ibu Chanyeol. Ku lihat ibu Chanyeol tersenyum manis, mirip sekali seperti Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi bibi, Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan bibi" aku mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ku lihat ibu Chanyeol mengeram entah kenapa. Aku salah apa, oh jangan bilang dia tidak menyukaiku.

"Ya tuhan. Kamu begitu manis. Yifan apa dia mempunyai kekasih? Jika tidak, dia sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol, iya bukan? Chanyeol pasti menyukaimu" geram inu Chanyeol. Aku menghelah nafas legah, aku bersyukur ibu Chanyeol menyukaiku. Tapi sayang sepertinya kamu tidak sama seperti kamu.

"Ibu hentikan itu" tegur Chanyeol yang baru muncul. Aku kembali terpana melihatnya, ya Chanyeol itu sempurna. Dia tampan dan tinggi. Dan aku kembali merasa meleh ketika ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kamu memang manis Baek, " aku memerah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Ini pertamakalinya Chanyeol memujiku. Aku melirikk ibu Chanyeol yang tengah memekik kegirangan. Sepertinya ia menyukainya

"Baekhyun, apa kamu tahu sepertinya Chanyeol menyukaimu." Goda ibu Chanyeol mencubit pipiku pelan

"Tidak bibi, kami hanya berteman" balasku canggung. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Kenapa kamu malah tertawa? Seharusnya kamu bilang tidak

"Memang ibu menyukai Baekhyun? " tanya chanyeol. Yifan terlihat tersenyum melihatku. Aduh aku malu sekali.

"Tentu saja! Andaikan aku mempunyai menantu sepertinya" ibu Chanyeol terlihat seperti mendramakan kalimatnya. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatku.

"Sudah cukup ibu. Kami pamit pergi dulu ya." Chanyeol mencium pipi ibunya. Aku pun menyoja ke arah ibu Chanyeol tapi dia malah menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Bibi," bisikku malu. Ibu Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Dan memberikan usapan kecil di kepalaku. Mengatakan kami harus berhati hati saat perjalanan. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chanyeol telihat senang melihat ibunya dan aku bersama.

Selama di perjalanan aku hanya memilih diam Chanyeol dan yifan lebih banyak berbicara tentang olahraga di depan. Kami memang pergi bertiga. Tapi kami akan bertemu dengan anak anak yang lainnya nanti saat ada di gunung. Aku merasa bosan sendiri mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ketika bangun tidak terasa kami sudah sampai. Aku melihat kyungsoo berteriak di ujung sana. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Dia bertanya kenapa kami lama sekali, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk. Aku sangat senang bisa berkumpul lagi dengan anak kelas sepuluh. Mereka tetap sama. Aku melihat sehun di dekat mobil. Dia melambai ke arahku, aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo juga bertanya bagaimana dengan perjalanan kami, dan aku menjawabnya dengan jujur aku tertidur selama di perjalanan. Itu sial sekali, padahal kan aku bisa menatap Chanyeol selama di perjalanan. Tapi sepertinya tubuhku tidak mendukung sekali.

Aku kembali tersenyum ketika melihat Tao melambai lambai kearahku dan berlari menemui ku dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang Yifan akan mulai bemberi pengumuman dan memberi arahan kepada kami. Dan kami-pun mendekati anak anak yang lainnya untuk berkumpul.

Yifan bilang kami akan mendaki hingga villa di puncak nianti, Yifan juga berpesan agar kami tidak terpisah satu sama lain, dan berhati hati. Yifan bilang aku adalah tanggung jawabnya selain tao. Tapi aku fikir Yifan tidak mungkin membimbing kami berdua bersamaan. Jadi Yifan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mendampingiku. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat menerima tawaran Yifan.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya berjalan di belakang Chanyeol, tidak berani hanya untuk beriringan. Jika tahu begini mending aku ikut Kai tadi. Aku kan gugup sekali jika begini.

"Kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Tanyaku balik. Chanyeol memberhentikan langkahnya dan menungguku menyusulnya.

"Kamu kenapa tidak mau berjalan di sebelahku?" Tanyanya skakmat. Aduh aku tidak tahu mau jawab apa. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam, aku menunduk lagi.

"Nanti jika kamu kenapa kenapa di belakangku bagaimana? Yifan bisa membunuhku jika tahu" jelasnya, aku fikir kamu khawatir kepadaku. Lupakan harapain itu Baekhyun.

"Kamu tenang saja" jawab ku malas, ku lihat kamu menggeleng gelekkan kepala kamu melihatku. Memang salah? Aku mampu kok melakukan semuanya sendiri, kamu saja yang tidak pernah tahu. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku cemberut. Kulihat kamu memerah melihatku. Tunggu! Kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu.

"Kamu tahu, kita sudah jauh tertinggal dari anak yang lain" katanya, aku hanya menunduk. Memfokuskan diriku di jalan setapak yang menanjak ini. Sial! Ini melelahkan sekali.

"Kamu duluan saja jika takut tertinggal" balasku sengit, tanpa memandangnya. Meskipun Aku lebih suka kita tertinggal dengan begitu kita hanya berdua. Aku lihat kamu sedikit terkekeh. Apa yang lucu, kenapa kamu malah tertawa.

Aku terus melanjutkan langkahku, hingga sekarang Chanyeol lah yang ada di belakangku.

"Baekhyun! Lihat aku" panggilmu, aku menoleh. Dan memerah ketika kamu menunjukkan sebotol minuman isotonik rasa apel yang sangattt aku sukai. Ku lihat kamu tersenyum menampakkan gigi sempurnamu. Aku menunduk malu melihatnya, kamu tidak berubah. Tetap saja membuat jantungku berdebar debar.

"Kamu mau?" Kamu mulai melangkah setapak demi setapak hingga ia sampa di hadapanku, dia masih berada di dua anak tangga di bawahku ini menyebabkan tinggi badan kami hampir setara.

Aku mengangguk singkat, itu minuman faforit ku. Kenapa dia tahu.

"Aku suka" gumamku pelan. Aku yakin dia mendengarnya, kulihat dia tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Aku jadi malu lagi.

"Aku tahu" balasnya. Dan menempelkan botol minuman ke pipiku hingga aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendongak menatapnya, aku jadi mengingat kejadian di koridor. Aku kembali merasakan pipiku memanas. Aku mengambil alih botol yang kamu pegang hingga tidak sengaja jariku menyentuh jari jarimu.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol" aku lihat kamu mengangguk singkat. Kamu memberi aku harapan lagi Chanyeol, aku suka kamu seperti ini. Diam diam aku mengharapkan lagi hal yang lebih dari mu. Seperti ini, terus seperti ini

"Kamu mau istirahat, kelihatannya lelah sekali" katanya. Aku menatapnya sengit. Aku tidak lelah sungguh. Meskipun kakiku sedikit terasa pegal.

"Tidak, kita jalan saja. Nanti kita jauh tertinggal." Jawabku. Kamu terlihat menghelah nafas, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Aku tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol apa kamu memperhatikan ku? Aku sungguh bahagia jika itu iya.

Ketika kami sudah berjalan setengah perjalanan aku mengeluarkan ponselku diam diam, kamu masih berjalan di depanku. Aduh, bagaimana ini aku mau mengambil foto buat kenang kenangan dan menunjukan kepada Luhan betapa serunya mendaki. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk memanggil kamu. Um, bagaimana ya. Apa aku harus memanggilnya.

"Baek!" Panggilmu keras. Aku berteriak sangking kagetnya. Kamu terlihat membulatkan matamu kaget kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak. Kenapa dia mengagetkanku seperti itu. Aku jadi takut. Apa lagi langsung tertawa seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti di ejek. Aku jadi ingin menagis kalau begini.

"C-chanyeol! Hiks!" Sial kenapa aku jadi terisak, aku lihat kamu berlari kearahku. Mungkin kaget melihat linangan air mataku. Kemudian aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Sial sekali aku ingin marah saja kepada kamu! Kamu kenapa menyebalkan sekali.

"Sssh Baekhyun, kenapa jadi menangis begini?" Kamu terlihat panik bukan main. Aku sedikit tertawa di sela tangisan ku. Tapi kenapa tidak mau berhenti menangis sih!

"Hueee! Aku akan memberitahukan kepada Yifan!" Tangisku. Kulihat kamu menggelengkan kepala singkat, seperti ingin tertawa. Kenapa dia?

"Baekhyun, kumohon berhentilah menangis. Kenapa kamu mudah sekali menanggis. Aku kan hanya mengagetkanmu"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa kalau di bentak ataupun dikagetkan. Aku fikir kamu tadi membentakku hiks" ku lihat kamu tertawa mendengarku berbica. Pasti dia menganggap ini hal yang lucu. Tapi ini serius. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menarik hidungku gemas. Kenapa dia melakukanya.

"Kamu lucu sekali Baekhyun" kemudian kamu mengacak rambutku pelan. "Kamu kenapa melamun Dan memegangi ponsel begitu?" Tanyamu, apa perlu aku berkata jujur. Tapi yasudahlah aku beritahu saja. Aku menghapus air mataku.

"Sekujurnya aku mau mengambil beberapa foto di sini" ujarku malu malu. Ku lihat kamu membulatkan mulutmu mengerti, kemudian terkekeh pelan

"Sini aku foto" kamu mengambil alih ponsel ku. Aku tersenyum melihat ressponmu dan tersenyum manis di kamera ketika kamu mengambil foto. Kamu baik sekali Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih ya Chanyeol " ku lihat kamu mengangguk singkat. Aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini, aku akan mengingat satu persatu hal yang kamu berikan kepadaku hari ini Chanyeol.

Kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami, kali ini kami berjalan beriringan, meskipun merasa sangat lelah, aku akan selalu terlihat kuat. Sesekali aku menunjukkan gerak gerik kelelahan, dan kamu melihatku khawatir. Aku menyukai tatapan itu. Kami mungkin telah jauh tertinggal, ini salahku.

"Kita istirahat saja ya, kamu terlihat lelah sekali" aku menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Ku lihat dia menghelah nafasnya. Kemudian mengambil alih tas yang aku bawa. "Duduklah Baek" kemudian aku duduk, kulihat kamu meletakkan tasku di sampingku Kamu perhatian sekali chanyeol aku suka sekali kamu seperti ini.

Aku ingin sekali bertanya kenapa kamu jadi baik seperti ini, seperti dulu. Tapi aku takut kamu akan benjawab semua ini karena Yifan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam dan hanya memperhatikanmu seperti dulu. Jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak dengan kencang, aku sungguh khawatir kamu mendengarnya. Itu kan memalukan sekali.

Setelah cukup beristirahat aku mengajak chanyeol untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, ku fikir sebentar lagi mau soreh. Kamu hanya menanyakan apa aku baik baik saja,dengan cepat aku menjawab iya

Kami tiba di vila paling terakhir. Kulihat mata Yifan berkilat marah, apa dia marah kami menghilang ah, bukan menghilang. Tapi sangat lamban. Chanyeol dengan cepat menceritakan hal yang aneh. Dia bilang banyak kendala saat di perjalanan. kenapa kamu berbohong Chanyeol ini semuakan karenaku, seharusnya kamu jujur bukannya melindungiku. Lagi.

Kamu itu apa sih Chanyeol, aku sangat tidak menyukai semua ini. Sejujurnya aku lelah seperti ini, memendam semuanya sendiri. Menyukaimu sendiri, tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan itu jika kamu tidak menyukaiku. Aku hanya takut untuk berharap. Aku sudah sadar dari dulu, bahwa perasaan ini pasti akan menyakitkan. Terkadang juga menyesal kenpa bisa menyukai kamu yang jelas jelas tidak menyuaiku juga.

Tapi semua ini apa? Kamu malah bertingkah seolah olah kamu menyukaiku. Ini bukan untuk yang pertamakalinya, tapi ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol. Aku juga terkadang lelah dengan perasaan ini, tapi bodohnya aku hingga detik ini masih menyukaimu. Aku bodoh. Bodoh sekali hanya karena kamu.

Saat kami semua makan malam dan berbagi cerita, aku hanya diam. Aku hanya memperhatikan kamu tertawa dan bercanda dengan yang lainnya, terkadang aku juga ikut tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Jongdae dan Jongin yang sangat lucu. Mereka sama sekali tidak beubah.

Kamu duduk tepat di sebelahku, aku semakin gugup karena itu. Hingga akhinya acara makan malam kami selesai kamipun memutuskan untuk tidur dan bersiap siap untuk besok. Kamu sempat mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadaku, dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Entah kenapa malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan cepat, Tao dan Kyungsoo sudah tidur lebih awal dariku. Mereka memang tukang tidur. Karena bingung mau melakukan apa aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan berjalan melihat lihat vila yang kami tempati. Aku fikir vila ini cukup luas dan besar. Pantas saja Yifan mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk ini.

Sekali lagi aku bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Yifan. Ketika berada di tangga menuju lantai dasar ponselku berbunyi dengan cepat aku mengeluarkannya dari celana traningku. Mlihat nama Luhan yang tertera di layar ponselku dengan cepat aku mengangkat panggilannya.

Luhan menanyakan tentang perjalanan ku dan bagaimana dengan keadaan ku di sana, aku senang mendengarnya Luhan sangatlah perhatian. Aku menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan, dan menceritakan betapa serunya hari ini. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapiku, ketika mendengarnya tertawa seperti itu aku kembali teringat dengan sakit flunya. Aku bertanya apakah dia sudah sembuh atau belum, dia hanya menjawab tentu saja. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Luhan kemudian bilang kalau aku harus segera tidur dan beristirahat, dan tentu saja aku menjawab iya. Kemudian Luhan mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Karena keasikan berbicara dengan Luhan aku sapai tidak sadar jika aku sudah berada di lantai dasar. Aku melihat kesekeliling, sepertinya anak anak sudah tidur semua. Aku heran kenapa aku tidak ngantuk sama sekali sih! Aku heran sendiri. Mataku menatap dapur yang tersedia di vila ini. Entah kenapa perutku jadi lapar. Kemudian ku putuskan untuk mencari makanan di dapur.

Setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya aku menemukan kardus yang berisi ramyeon, aku sangat bersyukur dapat menemukannya, dan dengan segera aku memasaknya. Aku memakan ramyeon ku dengan pelan. Kenapa setelah masak jadi tidak nafsu makan, kenapa malam ini menyebalkan sekali. Ketika aku melihat jam di ponselku jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Oh ini menyebalkan!

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Refleks aku berteriak kencang, karena kaget. Siapa sih itu menyeramkkan sekali, dengan cepat orang itu menutup mulutku. Kemudian aku melihat wajah orang yang mengagetkan aku tadi. Chanyeol!

"Ssst, kenapa berteriak? Nanti yang lain bagun" katamu pelan. Aku memerah ketika sadar jarak antara wajahmu dan wajahku sangat dekat. Aku gugup sekali. Setelah cukup tenang kamu melepaskan tanganmu dari mulutku.

"Kamu makan ramyeon malam malam begini?" Aku mengangguk singkat, kulihat kamu berdecak pelan. Aku tahu kamu pisti akan marah kamu tidak suka sama wanita yang suka makan makanan cepat saji.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Kamu bertanya, kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Kulihat kamu mengambil alih ramyeon di hadapanku dan memakannya. Aku kembali memerah melihatnya, kamu memakan makananku itu berarti. Kita melakukan ciuman tidak langsung.

"Aku tidak bisa" jawabku pelan. Kulihat kamu membulatkan mulutmu tanda mengerti.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi jadi aku hanya diam. Kamu masih terus saja makan ramyeon buatanku. Sepertinya sangat lapar.

"Kenapa ramyeon buatanmu enak sekali?" Katamu sembali menyesap kuah dari ramyeon yang kamu pegang. Aku memerah lagi mendengarnya.

"Kamu tidak bisa tidur ya? Aku juga" katamu aku melihat kearahmu kulihat kamu tersenyum sangat manis. Aku sampai meleleh melihatnya.

"Kamu mau berkeliling?" Aku membulatkan mataku mendengarnya. Kamu terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut Yifan marah? Tenang saja aku sudah bilang. Kamu mau kan?" Aku mengangguk singkat menjawabnya. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Kulihat kamu tersenyum tipis melihatku.

"Baekhyun" aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol, ku lihat dia melihat kearah langit. Kami sedang berada di balkon sekarang, Chanyeol bilang pemandangannya dari sini sangat bagus dia bahkan membawa gitarnya. Dan aku percaya ketika melihatnya. Aku sangat senang bisa berdiri disini bersama kamu Chanyeol, aku sangat berharap kamu tahu akan itu.

"Ya" jawabku, kulihat kamu tersenyum tipis. Aku menunduk melihatnya, kamu tetap saja tampan.

"Kamu tahu lagu Mirrors?" Aku mengangguk, kulihat kamu mengambil gitarmu dan mencoba beberapa nada.

"Aku suka lagu ini, kamu mau menyanyikannya?" Dengan cepat aku mengangguk kulihat kamu tersenyum.

- _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu

 _I'm looking right at the other half of me_

Sedang kutatap separuh jiwaku

 _The vacancy that sat in my hear_

Kehampaan yang menghuni hatiku

 _Is a space that now you hold_

Adalah ruang yang kini kau huni

 _Show me how to fight for now_

Tunjukkan padaku cara tuk berjuang

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

Dan kan kuyakinkan dirimu, kasih, sungguh mudah

 _Coming back into you once I figured it out_

Tuk kembali padamu saat kutemukan caranya

 _You were right here all along_

Selama ini kau terus di sini

 _It's like you're my mirror_

Seolah kau adalah cerminku

 _My mirror staring back at me_

Cerminku yang membalas tatapanku

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

Aku tak bisa lebih besar lagi

 _With anyone else beside of me_

Bersama orang lain di sisiku

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

Dan kini jelaslah sudah seperti janji ini

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

Bahwa kita sedang menyatukan dua bayangan

 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

Karena seolah kau adalah cerminku

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Cerminku yang membalas tatapanku-

Aku menyanyikan bagian reff dengan baik, aku memejamkan mataku menikmati udara gunung saat malam hari, sangat berbeda ketika di kota. Aku suka ini, aku suka bisa menyanyi kembali dengan kamu, setidaknya aku bisa mengobati rasa rindu yang selama ini aku pendam.

Terkadang aku merasa bodoh dengan perasaan ini sendiri, kenapa tidak bisa melupakanmu dan merasakan sakit ketika merindukanmu. Aku ini apa? Aku pikir ini kisah cinta sepihak yang paling menyedihkan.

"Cerminku yang membalas tatapanku" aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol, aku kaget dengan suaranya. Kenapa dia mengatakan itu.

"Mencintai seperti cermin, kamu suka itu Chanyeol? " tanyaku hati hati kamu menoleh ke arah ku.

"Kamu tahu Kim Hyejin?" Aku tahu dia, cinta pertamamu. Aku hanya menggeleng berpura pura tidak tahu.

"Dia adalah mantan kekasih ku, " aku tersenyum tipis, kamu mengakuinya. Setidaknya kamu jujur, tapi kenapa kamu membicarakannya? Apa kamu masih menyukainya?.

"Aku sungguh sungguh menyukainya. Tapi aku fikir dia bukanlah cerminku, dia bahkan tidak membalas bayanganku." Ku lihat kamu menghelah nafasmu. Aku kaget mendengarnya. Apa yang harus aku katakan, Chanyeol kamu kenapa?

"Aku mencoba mencari cara, aku mencari cermin yang bisa melihat bayanganku dengan sesungguhnya. Tapi ketika aku melangkah dan mencoba aku sangat ragu melakukannya" kulihat kamu terkekeh pelan. Kata katamu puitis sekali Chanyeol, aku menjadi merinding mendengarnya. Tapi siapa orang yang kamu anggap cermin itu? Oh tuhan aku harus menyiapkan hatiku kembali. Aku yakin ini akan lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku benar benar tidak mengerti" kataku jujur kamu menoleh ke arahku dan menatap mataku. Aku sontak menunduk pasti wajahku memerah lagi.

"Baekhyun, Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan sontak membulatkan mataku kaget. Kamu, menyukaiku? Jatungku berdetak begitu cepat. Kulihat kamu menatapku penuh kejujuran. Tidak, jadi selama ini cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu rasa sakit yang kualami selama ini hanya sia sia? Chanyeol kenapa kamu sulit sekali di tebak?

"Kamu adalah cerminku, sama seperti lagu yang kita nyanyikan tadi. Maafkan aku terlalu bodoh untuk ini" aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya, yang dikatakannya. Seorang Park Chanyeol menyukaiku. Kamu beruntung sekali Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" kataku pelan. Kulihat kamu tersenyum.

"Aku melihatmu ketika hari pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah. Aku lihat kamu tengah duduk di depan papan mengumuman dengan sahabatmu Luhan, aku lihat kamu tersenyum di sana. Kamu orangnya baik, sangat perhatian terhadap teman teman mu. Aku selalu melihat kamu ketika MOS kita memang tidak satu kelompok, tapi kita satu ruangan yaitu di aula sekolah kamu ingat?" Dengan cepat aku mengangguk, karena saat MOS kelas tidak cukup jadi sebagian dari kelompok di pindahkan di aula sekolah.

"Aku tepat di belakang kelompokmu. Aku sering melihatmu di sana, kamu sangat pendiam aku tidak yakin kamu mengingat teman kelompokmu saat itu" aku menunduk malu mendengarnya.

"Saat ujian peminatan aku mendengar percakapan mu dengan teman satu kelompokmu jessica, kamu bilang kamu mau masuk kelas Ips dan menjadi seorang guru. Dengan itu aku memutuskan untuk memasuki kelas Ips dan berharap bisa satu kelas denganmu. Dan itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan karena kita satu kelas" aku mengingat kembali kejadian saat dimana kamu yang duduk tepat di sebelahku ketika hari kedua sekolah. Jadi kamu sengaja melakukannya, tapi kenapa kamu masih berhubungan dengan Hyejin.

"Aku menyukaimu selama itu. Aku tahu kamu anak yang baik, kamu sangat perhatian dan peduli kepada semua orang. kamu menyukai bunga Baby Breath dan lumut, kamu suka minuman isotonik rasa apel, kamu suka eskrim rasa strowberry, kamu suka minum susu UHT setelah makan. "

"Chanyeol, kamu mengetahui itu dari mana?"

"Aku tahu kamu menyukaiku Baekhyun" jantungku berdetak begitu kencang. Dia tahu?

"Kamu sering melihatku dari kejauhan, aku sadar karena aku juga memperhatikanmu." Aku menunduk malu.

"Aku tahu kamu anak yang pemalu. Baekhyun"

"Ya"

"Aku ingin kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat." Kamu menatap mataku dalam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Chanyeol aku sangat menyukai malam ini, aku tidak akan melupakannnya.

"Baekhyun cintamu itu bukanlah cinta sepihak. Kita hanya malu untuk mengakuinya"

"Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu" hatiku merasa legah mengucapkannya. Kulihat kamu memerah. Oh tuhan aku sangat beruntung. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini mengira bahwa kamu tidak menyukaiku selama ini. Aku refleks memukul kepala ku pelan, ku lihat kamu kaget melihatnya.

"Aku bodoh sekali" gumamku pelan, ku lihat kamu terkekeh.

"Kamu tahu, kamu memang bodoh. Kamu sangat tidak peka dengan perhatianku saat kelas sepuluh. Kamu pasti sudah lupa semuanya" katamu sambil tersenyum, dia memperhatikan ku? Apa iya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku pelan menunduk malu.

"Kamu ingat saat Yifan merayakan ulang tahunnya dan meneraktir kita? Saat itu kamu sangat manja dan menggemaskan. Aku selalu berada di sebelahmu dan duduk di sampingmu, melarangmu pulang dan yang lainnya"

Oh, ya aku mengingatnya. Saat itu hari minggu hari perayaan ulang tahun Yifan, aku ingat sekali baju yang aku pakai. Hijau tosca. Saat itu aku memang dekat dengan mu, tapi kan itu karena kita memang dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Bahkan ketika aku memegang tanganmu kamu tidak marah. Dan iya ketika aku mau pulang kamu melarangku dengan tegas dengan berkata 'tidak boleh'.

"Aku ingat!" Balasku kulihat kamu tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tanganmu mengelus pucuk kepalaku sayang. Aku memerah lagi karenanya.

"Ini yang selalalu Yifan lakukan aku bisa melakukannya Aku menyayangi kamu Baek " kamu menurunkan tanganmu hingga kepunggu ku, dan menarik-ku ke pelukanmu. Aku membulatkan mataku menerimanya.

"Aku bahagia sekali" kamu mengeratkan pelukanmu, aku masih mematung tidak membalas pelukanmu. Ketika sadar dengan tangan mu yang lainnya mengelus kepalaku lagi, aku pun mengulurkan tanganku membalas pelukanmu.

"Aku juga, Chanyeol. Aku fikir, cintaku ini tidak akan pernah terbalaskan." Ujarku jujur. Kamu melepaskan pelukan kita, dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu ingat kejadian saat kita berkumpul sekelas dan membentuk lingkaran kamu duduk di sebelahku dan menyenderkan kepalamu di bahuku meskipun itu tidak kena karena kita di batasi dengan pagar. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya, aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung kamu. Aku sangat merasa bahagia saat itu. "

Aku menunduk malu. Lagi.

"Kamu sangat malu ya? Aduh kenapa kamu pemalu sekali?" Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu. Aku kembali menariknya memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Chanyeol kamu harum.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku, ku dengar kamu terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol. Aku bersyukur dengan semua ini.

Aku rasa, tidak ada namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan di dunia ini. Kita hanya perlu menunjukan ketulusan di dalamnya. Karena menurutku cinta tidak membutuhkan janji, hubungan, atau apapun yang mengikat. Bahkan cinta tidak untuk di ucapkan.

Cinta adalah perasaan, mereka bisa berubah kapanpun. Jika seseorang menilai bahwa aku sangat beruntung dengan mudah mendapatkan kamu. Aku akan menjawab tidak. Aku mendapatkan ketidak pastian sebelumnya, aku merasakan sakit sebelumnya, aku merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang dalam sebelumnya. Aku bahkan menangis karena tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan ketika kamu marah. Aku juga kelelahan memandang kamu berharap agar kamu membalasnya. Berharap dan berharap. Tapi Kini harapan itu terjawab, kamu Park Chanyeol. Kamu milik Byun Baekhyun.

Ketika ibuku bilang 'cinta itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan kita memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta' aku percaya dengan itu. Aku percaya ketulusan akan mengalahkan semuanya.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah beranggapan bahwa kamu itu adalah anginku sekarang" aku tersenyum manis mengucapkannya, ya kamu bukan lagi anginku Chanyeol.

"Angin?"

"Ya, aku bisa menggapaimu sekarang." Ku lihat kamu tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Kamu harus mengingat ini Baekhyun. 21 pada bulan mei"

Aku seperti membuka sebuah lembaran baru, karena kamu aku harus mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk melakukan semua hal, kamu bilang kita tidak membutuhkan sebuah perjanjian seperti kekasih yang lain. Kamu hanya menjelaskan, kita hanya perlu melakukannya dengan tulus dan hanya mengikuti alur dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku suka dengan keputusan mu, bukankan cinta memang tidak membutuhkan perjanjian atau yang semacamnya. Karena kita tahu, kita tidak mungkin bisa selamanya menepati janji itu.

Sepulang dari mendaki gunung aku masih canggung dengan hubunganku dan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku lembut. Meyakinkan ku Bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja, aku tidak tahu kamu seperhatian itu kepadaku, betapa bahagianya aku mendapatkan kamu.

Liburan sekolah akan berakhir dalam waktu tiga hari, setiap ada waktu luang kamu akan menghubungiku dan bercanda melalui telfon. Kamu menjelaskan bahwa kami harus tetap memberi kabar, karena itu sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Aku bercerita tentang tidak tahu mau melakukan apa selama tiga hari ini. Kamu hanya tertawa pelan dan mempertanyakan apa hal yang biasa aku lakukan ketika liburan.

"Aku biasa membantu ibuku membuat kue di rumah, setelahnya aku tidak melakukan apapun" jelasku, ku dengar kamu terkekeh pelan. Kenapa dia malah tertawa.

"Kalau seperti itu, ayo kita buat kue?" Ajaknya, aku mencebikkan pelan bibirku. Aku bosan melakukan itu. Bisa kita melakukan yang lain.

"Aku sudah bosan melakukannya Chanyeol" ku dengar kamu bergumam pelan.

"Kamu mau kerumah ku? Ibuku sedang membuat kue juga?" Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya. Kenapa dia berani sekali mengajakku kerumahnya.

"Ayolah, ibuku bilang dia mau betemu dengan kamu Baekhyun" pintanya, nada suaranya beribah menjadi seperti anak kecil. Kamu lucu sekali.

"Apa tidak apa apa? Aku malu Chanyeol" ku dengar kamu tertawa. Aku mempountkan bibirku marah.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Bentak ku. Ku dengar Chanyeol berdeham pelan, menghentikan tawanya.

"Kamu aku jemput ya, bersiap siaplah bye"

Dengan itu panggilan kita putus. Aku memukul kepala ku pelan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sebentar lagi Chanyeol pasti tiba. Chanyeol menyebalkan sekali. Aku menlangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar ibuku dan meminta izin, ibuku hanya menatapku heran dan bertanya tumben sekali aku mau keluar saat liburan. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan meringis pelan. Aku menceritakannya dengan ibu, dan ia hanya tertawa dan menyuruhku pergi dengan semangat. Kenapa ibu setuju sekali aku berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Ketika kamu menjemputku, aku menatap kamu tidak suka. Dan kamu hanya tertawa, kamu sempat memanggil ibuku dengan panggilan ibu. Aku tersipu mendengarnya, setidaknya kamu menyukai ibuku. Chanyeol menjemputku dengan motornya, aku tidak suka dengan motor Chanyeol yang ini karena motornya besar sekali, jadi aku menyarankan Chanyeol untuk membawa motor lamanya yaitu motor vespa keluaran lama warna biru langit. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan meskipun cemberut. Dia sangat menyayangi motor besarnya ini, tapi aku tidak suka. Tentu saja dia mengalah demi aku.

Setibanya di rumah Chanyeol ibu Chanyeol menyambutku dengan ceria, ku rasa dia benar benar menyukaiku. Ibu Chanyeol bercerita banyak hal tentang kamu kepadaku, aku dengan cermat mendengarkannya dan mencatat setiap kaliamat yang di keluarkan ibumu.

Aku dan ibu Chanyeol membuat beberapa loyang kue, ibu chanyeol bilang kuenya akan di jual sebagian dan juga untuk di makan sebagian. Setelah memasak kue, ibu Chanyeol mengembalikanku ke pada Chanyeol yang tengah berada di kamarnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berada di kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tengah sibuk bersama gitarnya, jadi tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku berinisiatif untuk memanggilnya. Tapi ku batalkan dan memilih berdeham pelan, dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah ku ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanyaku tersenyum manis, kulihat kamu membalas senyumku dan berdiri dari dudukmu dari atas ranjang. Kamu berjalan kearah ku dan mengambil lengan kananku, membimbingku duduk di ranjangmu.

"Kamu mau dengar?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, dan kamu mulai memainkan gitar kamu dengan sempurna. Chanyeol, aku sungguh bahagia hanya dengan melihat kamu seperti ini. Aku harap kita akan selamanya seperti ini.

Aku terbangun dan merasa terpaan sinar matahari mengenai sebagian wajahku. Aku tersenyum dan berdoa seperti biasa. Aku bersyukur hanya dengan melihat semuanya baik baik saja, aku sangat bahagia melihat aku dan Chanyeol bersatu. Hubungan kami sudah memasuki satu tahun, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi satu tahun belakangan ini.

Kami pernah bertengkar, ah lebih tepatnya hanya chanyeol yang marah. Saat itu tepat tanggal 21 Mei, aku melupakan hal yang sangat penting hari itu. Hari jadi kami. Dan aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Yifan, tidak mengingat apapun tentang Chanyeol. Itu bukan sebab Kenapa Chanyeol marah, tapi saat pulang dari rumah Yifan Aku kecelakaan dan menyebabkan tulang kakiku retak pada bagiian kanan, dan itu harus di gips. Chanyeol sangat marah melihat keadaanku. Aku bahkan menangis melihat kilatan marah di matanya. Dari situ aku berjanji tidak akan membuat dia marah lagi.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai susu pisang dan semua yang berbau pisang. Chanyeol bahkan sampai merengek hanya untuk merayuku membelikannya sekotak susu pisang. Itu sangat lucu. Chanyeol itu suka marah, emosinya sama sekali tidak berubah daari kelas sepuluh. Chanyeol juga tetap aneh.

Hari ini Chanyeol berjanji akan mengajakku pergi ke taman bunga di dekat pedesaan, atau lebih tepatnya taman botani. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya aku sungguh menyukai bunga. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak mau pergi hari ini entah kenapa sesuatu di dalam hatiku tidak mau aku pergi. Tapi aku hanya mau menerima ajakan Chanyeol dan melihat bunga bunga cantik di sana.

Chanyeol menjemputku tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, aku sudah siap dengan tas selempang berwarna hijau dan dres berwarna pastel selutut. Chanyeol juga sangat tampan dengan kemeja kotak kotaknya, sesuai dengan permintaan ku sebelumnya.

Kami tiba di taman botani pukul sepuluh tiga puluh. Aku hampir saja kelepasan dan memekik senang ketika masuk ke sana. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatku kemudian menggandeng tanganku kuat dan mengajakku berkeliling di sana.

"Kamu suka?" Tanya Chanyeol menatapku, aku melingkarkan tanganku dilengannya memeluknya.

"Suka sekali, aku tidak tahu ada taman botani di kota kita" jawab ku jujur. Kamu mengelus surai ku pelan. Aku tersipu lagi di buatnya.

Aku berkeliling dan selangkah lebih dahulu dibandingkan Chanyeol. Bunga di sini cantik sekali, Chanyeol baik sekali mengajakku kesini.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintai kamu"

Aku berhenti melangkah membalikkan badanku dan melihat Chanyeol yang menatapku penuh dengan kejujuran. Aku meleleh lagi melihat tatapannya. Kamu melangkah mendekatiku, aku belum sempat menjawab ucapan kamu. Dan kamu memelukku, aku membulatkan mataku menerimanya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, mencintai kamu Byun Baek-Hyun" kamu mengucapkan namaku dengan tegas, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu, tetap akan menjadi Byun Baekhyun. Kamu akan menjadi wanita yang baik dan pemalu, menyukai bunga dan hujan. Kamu akan tetap seperti itu kan?" Aku menyerintkan dahi ku bingung. Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu. Ku rasakan kamu memeluk ku lebih erat.

"Sesulit apapun itu, kamu kan tetap menyukai aku. Menatapku, memperhatikanku dan hanya tersenyum untuk ku. Aku mencintai kamu karena kamu tulus melakukannya untukku. Aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu, setidaknya melakukan hal yang bisa membuat hati ku tenang. Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga," aku membalas pelukannya "Aku sangat mencintai kamu Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu jika aku akan mendapatkan kamu dan merasa sangat bahagia seperti sekarang kamu itu berharga, dan aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kamu." Aku meneteskan air mataku, entah kenapa hatiku menjadi sesak. Sangat sesak.

"Aku mencintai kamu Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin kamu melupakan aku barang sekali satu detik. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu, aku mau selalu berada di pelukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan kamu."

"Hey, aku di sini Baek, Jangan menangis. Aku akan berada di sisimu. Um?" Aku terisak kuat, tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Entah kenapa rasanya pelukan ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Kita akan menjadi selamanya"

Tidak, semuanya. Aku fikir aku benar benar bodoh. Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan hebat sehabis mengantar ku pulang, Chanyeol mengalami kritis

Ibu Chanyeol sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini, aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana dengan diriku sendiri. Melihat chanyeol yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan dengan banyaknya selang yang berada di tubuhnya. Itu sangat membuatku hancur. Terlebih melihat kepalanya yang di perban dengan banyaknya.1

Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, aku jatuh dan pingsan tidak sadarkan diri melihatnya.

Ketika bangun yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah Yifan.

"Kamu baik baik saja?" Aku duduk dan menatapnya sedih, airmataku jatuh lagi. Aku sudah menahanya tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku. Kepalaku berndenyut kuat mengingat keadaan Chanyeol di ruangannya. Tanganku memukul kepalaku pelan, Yifan mencoba menghentikanku aku malah menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Baekhyun-ah~ hentikan" ucapnya lembut, ku dengar surara Yifan menjadi serak. Aku yakin dia tidak tega melihatku hancur seperti ini.

"Aku harus bagaiman Yifan?" Aku menatapnya dengan arimata yang masih mengalir. "Hu?seseorang, tidak. Kekasihku terbaring lemah karenak

"Tidak Baekhyun, kamu tidak salah apa apa. Dengarkan aku" aku menangis, terus saja menangis. Yifan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkanku.

"Kamu tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang kuat bukan?"

"Yifan. Aku, chanyeol. Hiks kenapa?" Kataku terbata bata. Kris mengusap suraiku lembut. Aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Ku dengar Yifan juga terisak mendengarku.

Chanyeol belum sadar hingga satu minggu dari dia kritis. Aku selalu berada di sampingnya, aku hanya pergi ketika ibu Chanyeol datang dan menyuruhku pulang dan sekolah, terkadang aku juga tidak sekolah. Tidak makan dan hanya menunggu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" tanganku menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang masih lecet dan kaku. "Sadarlah, aku merindukan kamu" mataku kembali berlinang.

"Lihat? Betapa menyedihkannya aku. Bisakah kamu bangun dan kita bertukar posisi?Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini" aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja kan? Hiks" aku mengelap air mataku. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, seharusnya aku bisa kuat. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa apa jika melihat kamu seperti ini Chanyeol.

"Bunga acacia berjatuhan~

Aku melihat kamu tersenyum di ujungsana. Hiks" aku menyanyikan bait pertama lagu yang Chanyeol buat kan untukku.

"Aku adalah sebuah harapan bagimu

Tapi kini aku mewujudkan harapan itu.

Aku akan berada disini,

Berada di sisimu."

Aku kembali menangis sejadi jadinya, aku kembali mengingat semua kata kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan kepadaku saat itu. Sekarang aku faham maksud dari kalimatnya. Aku sungguh tidak kuat. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menghadapi ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Yifan selalu menghiburku, aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu Yifan dengan memperlihatkan wajah senangku. Aku bahkan selalu menangis menatap Yifan. Aku kembali bertanya, apakah aku harus seperti ini setelah berjuang dan mendapatkan sebuah cinta. Apakah aku harus menderita setelah aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu sendiri?

Chanyeol.

Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Luhan bilang, Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamaku.

Sudah dua minggu Chanyeol di rawat. Keadaannya semakin membaik, sayangnya Chanyeol belum sadar hingga sekarang. Aku sangat takut. Soreh tadi dokter bilang, jika Chanyeol mempunyai kemungkinan besar kehilanggan sebagian ingatannya. Itu sangat membuatku sakit.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kamu tahu, aku sangat sedih hari ini." Aku mencoba bercerita kepada Chanyeol seperti yang biasa kulakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat takut Kamu melupakanku, Chanyeol. Tapi Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak apa-apa" aku sontak mengangkat tanganku dan menepuk dadaku pelan, meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Airmataku kemudian jatuh kembali.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat kamu, mendengar suara kamu, melihat senyummu, memper~ hiks" aku menangis suaraku menjadi serak, kalimatku terdengar tidak jelas.

"Aku akan selalu memperhatikan kamu, sama seperti dulu. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus kembali seperti dulu. Tapi ku mohon sadarlah Chanyeol. Aku Mencintai Kamu"

Aku menghapus air mataku menggenggam tangan chanyeol lembut, tapi aku merasakan gerakan kecil dari tangan Chanyeol yang ku genggam. Aku menatap Chanyeol khawatir dengan cepat aku memencet tombol darurat. Tapi ketika aku ingin melakukannya. Aku melihat mata Chanyeol terbuka, air mataku menetes melihatnya.

"Chanyeol" panggilku. Chanyeol tidak bergerak, dia hanya menatapku. Tatapannya, berbeda. Aku merasa dia bukan Chanyeol yang ku kenal.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan air mataku. Aku Byun Baekhyun, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol, apa kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya. Dia mencoba untuk duduk, dan aku membantunya. Tapi dia menepis tanganku, tidak kasar. Tapi itu mampu membuat segores di hatiku bertambah. Apa ini?

"Chanyeol-ah, kam-"

"Kamu bisa pergi jika tidak mempunyai hal yang penting di sini"

Kamu tahu, aku fikir sebelumnya kamu hanya ingin membuat sebuah permainan dan mengatakan jika kamu hanya bercanda, dan kamu akan tetap mencintaiku. Tapi aku hanya mampu menahan airmataku Ketika kamu bilang kamu tidak tahu siapa aku, ibumu bilang Kamu menderita anmesia, karena itulah kenapa kepalamu banyak sekali dililit perban. Aku hanya bisa berkata kepada ibumu.

Aku baik baik saja, aku bahagia karena kamu sudah sadar, aku senang hanya dengan bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak apa apa. Aku benar benar ingin melihatmu, dan memberi tahu kenyataan atas semuanya. Tapi, aku fikir itu hanya akan menyakiti kamu. Lebih baik aku yang sakit Chanyeol.

Aku tidak akan menyakiti kamu, meskipun itu sangat menyakiti ku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka itu sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak mau menemuiku.

27 Juni 2007 -sebulan setelah kejadian-

Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat kearahku, Chanyeol bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika bertemu denganku di disekolah. Aku fikir itu tidak apa apa

02 Juli 2007

Ibu chanyeol mengajakku berkunjung kerumahnya. Aku bilang aku mau, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan jika dia melihatku dirumahnya. Tapi ibu Chanyeol bilang jika aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya dirumah, kami bisa bertemu di kedai kopi dekat rumahnya.

Saat bertemu ibu Chanyeol langsung memeluk ku aku lihat matanya berlinang seperti ingin menangis.

"Bibi, apa kabarmu?" Tanyaku tersenyum. Ibu chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum. Mengatakan dia baik baik saja.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol, aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol dan menceritakan apa yang seharusnya Chanyeol ketahui?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Bibi, aku menyukai Chanyeol"

Ibu Chanyeol menatapku bingung.

"Jika kamu menyukainya kenapa melakukan ini?"

"Aku menyukainya, mencintainya. Biarkan saja Chanyeol mengingat ku dengan sendirinya" aku tersenyum lagi mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku harus kuat. Aku gadis yang kuat.

"Itu bukan alasan yang ingin bibi dengar Baekhyun -ah" ibu Chanyeomenggenggam tanganku lagi menatapku khawatir.

"Aku akan baik baik saja bibi. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol dengan memaksanya untuk mengingatku. Itu saja" aku tersenyum lagi. "Aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu bibi. Aku mencintai Chanyeol sungguh. Tapi aku fikir akan sangat menyakitkan mengulang semuanya dari awal dan membuat cerita yang berbeda." Aku membalas gengaman tangan ibu Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol menatapku sedih.

"Bibi tahu kamu anak yang baik, bibi hanya tidak mau melihat kamu sedih Baekhyun."

"Aku mengerti bi, Terima kasih"

05 Agustus 2007

Chanyeol mendapatkan juara umum, aku sangat bangga mendengarnya. Yifan bilang Chanyeol sekarang menjadi anak yang rajin dan pintar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Kami sudah berada di kelas dua belas.

Aku masih menyukai Chanyeol. Rasa sakit itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Aku masih memperhatikan Chanyeol, entah kenapa. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya

05 Mei 2008

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Umurku sudah delapan belas tahun mulai hari ini. Dan aku masih menyukai Chanyeol.

15 Mei 2008

Luhan memperkenalkan ku kepada seorang lelaki bernama Daehyung, tapi aku menolaknya.

Chanyeol menjadi semakin jauh.

21 Mei 2008

Ini setahun setelah kejadian itu. Aku sedang berada di toko buku bersama luhan. Mencari buku materi untuk ujian kelulusan. Luhan mengajak ku makan makanan pinggiran jalan katanya sih untuk berhemat. Padahal memang kami menyukai makanan di pinggir jalan sih.

"Baekhyun - ah, kenapa menolak Daehyun?" Tanyanya marah. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Bukan tipeku" jawabku singkat. Ku lihat Luhan mencibikkan pelan bibirnya.

"Kanapa? Apa karena Chanyeol!" Katanya marah. Aku terdiam, kenapa dia masih membahas itu? Mungkin perkataan Luhan benar, mungkin semua ini karena Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Baek~" Luhan memanggilku. Aku menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan. Mencoba mensibukkan diriku dengan memakan makananku.

"Ceritalah padaku, aku tahu kamu memendamnya selama ini. Aku tidak mau melihat kamu seperti ini lagi" katanya lembut aku sontak menatapnya. Aku memang tidak pernah menceritakan hal yang membuatku sedih selama ini, aku hanya tidak mau membagi kesedianku itu saja.

"Apanya?" Tanyaku berlaga bingung. Ku lihat luhan menatapku marah. "Oke jadi kamu mau apa?" Luhan menatapku jengah menghelah nafasnya kasar.

"Aku Menyayangimu, bagaikan saudaraku sendiri. Aku tahu kamu sakit karenanya."

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Aku baik baik saja tahu!" Kataku dengan senyuman manis. Luhan menatapku sedih.

"Saat kamu bilang seperti itu kepadaku setahun yang lalu. Aku tahu kamu sudah hancur Baekhyun, semua hal yang kamu katakan tentang baik-baik saja itu bohong Baek. Aku tahu itu jangan pernah mau membohongiku dengan tingkahmu itu" aku membolakan mataku tidak percaya. Kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Setahun yang lalu ya?" Suaraku bergetar. Luhan menggapai tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kamu tahu, tidak ada yang lebih membuat ku bahagia ketika melihat Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketika dia lupa akan aku." Kataku jujur. Luhan mendengarkanku. Aku menatap jalanan yang agak ramai.

"Aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja dengan kenyataan itu." Aku tersenyum getir. "Saat melihat Chanyeol kembali kesekolah dan aku kembali bisa melihatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana dia tersenyum dan yang lainnya. Aku fikir itu lebih dari cukup"

"Tapi, Aku rasa ini hanya membuatku kembali seperti dulu. Jadi aku menghentikannya"

Suara ramainya jalanan menjadi penengah antara kesedihan yang dirasakan ku.

"Aku tidak tahu jika akan sesakit ini luhan"

"Aku fikir semuanya akan baik baik saja" aku menatap mata Luhan lembut, ku lihat luhan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Aku sangat sakit ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Sangat sakit rasanya sampai jantung ini seperti berhenti berdetak. Aku sangat ingin berkata dan berteriak. 'Aku Byun Baekhyun, kekasihmu' aku sangat ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tahu itu bodoh." Aku menghapus air matakku.

"Lu, aku benar benar ingin kembali seperti dulu. Sungguh sangat ingin, aku ngin sebentar saja menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namaku. Menatapku. Aku mencintainya lu. Aku ingin sebentar saja, sebentar saja. Hiks-"

"Baekhyun~ah"

"Aku ingin sebentar saja bersamanya seperti dulu, dia satu satunya orang yang mampu membuatku tersenyum tulus seperti dulu."

"Aku akan berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya, barang sekali. Hukum saja aku jika itu terjadi. Lu kamu tahu, aku bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Aku tidak tahu apa. Aku hanya merindukannya sampai saat ini"

Aku menatap luhan dalam, luhan memelukku hangat.

"Baekhyun, kamu benar benar perempuan yang kuat. Kamu terlalu mencintainya Baek~"

"Sungguh, sungguh aku mencintainya lu. Bahkan sampai sekarang tidak bisa melupakannya"

11 Juni 2008 - Pesta kelulusan-

Chanyeol akan pergi keluar kota melanjutkan kuliahnya, dan aku masih menyukainya. Aku membawakan sebuahlagu perpisaan di acara perpisahan ini. Aku melihat chanyeol berdiri di pojokan ruangan melihatku. Aku bahagia mengetahuinya.

Dan malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah pergi. Jauh sekali, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi sperti kelas sepuluh. Tidak bisa menyanyi bersamanya lagi, mendengar suaranya, memanggilnya, memarahinya. Bahkan menggapainya.

Aku fikir aku harus melupakannya, tapi aku fikir ini sangat berarti. Jadi aku putuskan Aku tidak akan pernah berniat melupakannya, aku akan menyimpannya dan menutup rapat rapat. Aku akan mem-buku kannya, dan membacanya sesekali. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kisah ini berakhir. Tapi aku harus mengakhirinya, karena ini jelas dan harus.

Chanyeol dia hanyalah harapan, akan tetap seperti itu. Selamanya.


End file.
